1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a controlling method therefor, and a storage medium, and more particularly, to a power control technique when an abnormality occurs in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-232625 discloses an image forming apparatus including: a unit configured to detect a communication error of a command or the like between units in the apparatus; and a unit configured to notify a user of content of the error, so as to enable the user to handle the communication error at the occurrence of the communication error.
In conventional image forming apparatuses, electrification of a part with a problem is cut off, or supply of main power is terminated, when an abnormality occurs in the power supply. Particularly, disclosed is a method of handling an abnormality according to the type of the abnormality, such as a degree of importance thereof and a degree of urgency thereof, from a serious abnormality in which the power needs to be immediately turned off to a minor abnormality in which electrification of part of the electrical circuit needs to be temporarily cut off (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-123242).
However, there is a problem in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-232625 that whether the communication error between units in the apparatus is caused by an electrical failure or by a software failure of a processor, such as a CPU, cannot be specified, and further the failed part cannot be specified.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2012-123242, each unit, such as a heater circuit for fixing, recording paper transport rollers, a controller substrate, a printer engine substrate, and a scanner substrate, includes a power sensor, and this increases the cost.